ffxiv_a_realm_reborn_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twelve
The Twelve are the pantheon of Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV, consisting of twelve benevolent deities who ruled the continent and its surrounding islands until the arrival of the wandering tribes. Impressed by the resilience of the primitive settlers, each of the Twelve mercifully saw fit to ensure their welfare. Each of the Twelve commands one of the six elements, but shares it with another deity, and is associated with a month of the Eorzean calendar. Several of them are patron deities of Eorzea's cities. Individual people, however, can choose their own personal patron as well. The Twelve Althyk, The Keeper Althyk is the surveyor of change and space and god of time. He commands the element of earth and is associated with the twelfth moon of the Eorzean calendar. His symbol is the hourglass. Nymeia, The Spinner Nymeia, the watcher of celestial bodies and goddess of fate, commands the element of water and is associated with the ninth month. She is depicted as a weaver donning a white, silken veil. Her symbol is the spinning wheel. Younger sister of Althyk, and master of Rhalgr. Rhalgr, The Destoryer Rhalgr, breaker of worlds and god of destruction, commands the element of lightning and is tied to the twelfth month. He is depicted as a magi carrying a bronzen staff, and his symbol is the streaking meteor. Father of both Byregot and Halone, attendant to Nymeia, and guardian deity of the now fallen nation of Ala Mhigo. Thaliak, The Scholar Thaliak, ruler of rivers and wisdom and god of knowledge, commands the element of water and is tied to the third month. He is depicted as a reserved scholar holding an ashen staff, and his symbol is the scroll. Thaliak is also Byregot's teacher, and the patron of Sharlayan. Azeyma, The Warden Azeyma, keeper of the sun and goddess of inquiry, commands the element of fire and is tied to the first month. She is depicted as a noble lady holding a golden fan, and her symbol is the radiant sun. Menphina, The Lover Menphina, keeper of the twin moons and the goddess of love, commands the element of ice and is associated with the eleventh month. She is depicted as a maid carrying a round skillet. Her symbol is the full moon. Sister of Azeyma, and the divine lover of Oschon. Oschon, The Wanderer Oschon, ruler of the mountains and god of vagrants, commands the element of wind and is associated with the tenth month. He is depicted as a carefree ranger wielding a bow of yew. His symbol is the walking stick. Brother of Nald'thal, and close companion of Halone. Nald'Thal, The Traders Nald'thal, overseer of transactions and the underworld and god of commerce, commands the element of fire and is tied to the seventh month. Nald'thal is depicted as a discerning merchant holding a balance, and his symbol is the cowry. Nald'thal is actually the single manifestation of the twins Nald and Thal. Halone, The Fury Halone, mover of glaciers and goddess of war, commands the element of ice and is tied to the fifth month. She is depicted as a relentless warrior holding a bronze greatshield, and her symbol is three spears. Halone is also bitter rivals with Nophica, and patron of Ishgard. Byregot, The Builder Byregot, purveyor of architecture and industry and god of the arts, commands the element of lightning and is tied to the sixth month. Byregot is depicted as an ardent smith holding a two-headed hammer, and his symbol is the hand. Byregot is also Thaliak's pupil. Nophica, The Matron Nophica the Matron is one of The Twelve. She is the favored goddess of the citizens of Gridania and is considered the goddess of harvests and fertility. Llymlaen, The Navigator Llymlaen, watcher of the seas and goddess of navigation, commands the element of wind and is tied to the fourth month. She is depicted as a strong fisherwoman holding a long-bladed harpoon, and her symbol is the wave. Llymlaen is also the patron of Limsa Lominsa.